<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Naked Ambition by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748217">Naked Ambition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Succession (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coercion, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Mindfuck, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:54:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want something from you," Rava said, swinging her foot casually, "and I want to know what it will cost me."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Siobhan "Shiv" Roy/Rava Roy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous, What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside), When Death Loves Flamingos</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Naked Ambition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingargents/gifts">darlingargents</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There isn't any textual incest in this fic, but there are some incesty vibes; if that's not your jam, steer clear.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shiv had just opened the bottle of nail polish when someone knocked on her door. She sighed. "Who is it?"</p><p>"Rava."</p><p>That was interesting. She and Rava hadn't exchanged more than a handful of words outside of class in the four years they'd been at college together. She carefully screwed the brush cap back onto the bottle. "Come in."</p><p>Rava turned the knob, then rattled it. The door was locked, but how someone approached a locked door told you a lot about them. Would Rava assume Shiv had forgotten to unlock it and wait for her to come open it? Bang on the door and demand to be let in?</p><p>Shiv heard a series of clicks, and then the door opened. In her vanity mirror, she watched Rava shut the door behind her and slide two hairpins back into her messy bun.</p><p><em>Very</em> interesting.</p><p>She met the other woman's gaze in the mirror. "Yes?"</p><p>"That's what I was hoping you would say." Rava perched on the edge of Shiv's bed. "Thanks."</p><p>Shiv wasn't sure how she'd ended up at a disadvantage, and she didn't like it. She was Siobhan Roy, and Rava was a nobody. They were in her room. She should have the high ground. But all she could think to say as she swiveled the stool around was "You haven't asked me anything yet," and it came out more petulant than haughty.</p><p>"I want something from you," Rava said, swinging her foot casually, "and I want to know what it will cost me."</p><p>"Most people try to butter me up first," Shiv said, amused. </p><p>"I don't like to waste time." Rava's voice was always soft and gentle. It made it easy to think she was yielding, or conciliatory, until you listened to what she was actually saying.</p><p>"It doesn't waste <em>my</em> time," Shiv said. "Or yours, if you do it right."</p><p>Rava shrugged. "Graduation's two months away. If I'd wanted to pretend to be your friend, I'd have had to start like two years ago."</p><p>Shiv leaned back against the vanity. "Okay then, what do you want?" She said it with the confidence of an arms dealer who knew her arsenal was fully stocked. Whatever Rava wanted, she could probably provide—for a suitable price.</p><p>"I want you to introduce me to your brother."</p><p>Shiv laughed incredulously. "Which one?" She'd just been texting with Roman, so he was the first one who leapt to mind, and she could actually almost see it—the two heads of wavy hair bent together over a challenging puzzle, his unguarded raunchy humor reminding self-contained Rava how to laugh and loosen up. But as soon as she asked the question, she had her answer. No one ever wanted to meet Roman, or remembered that Connor existed. "Kendall?"</p><p>"Of course Kendall." <em>The one worth wanting</em>, Rava's tone said. At the moment Kendall was Shiv's least favorite brother—there had been a dust-up over Christmas presents for Dad that she still hadn't forgiven him for—so she arbitrarily decided to consider this a mark against Rava. "When your family's here for graduation, I want you to introduce me. That's all. Not set us up, not sing my praises, just make the connection. I can take it from there."</p><p>Her confidence was so different from Shiv's. It seemed to come from a deep well of serenity, or a steel core of certainty, or something else that Shiv didn't have. Shiv had fought for every bit of her belief in herself. Rava's flowed around her like an aura. Shiv hated her. She wasn't worthy of Kendall, much less Roman. Shiv scratched the idea of Rava and Roman from her mental notepad with a vengeance. "What's in it for him?" she asked, mostly out of curiosity. She didn't plan to give Rava anything, not one little tiny thing.</p><p>"Hm," Rava said. "I thought you'd want to know what was in it for you."</p><p>"He's my brother," Shiv said. It was all the explanation Rava was going to get.</p><p>"What's in it for him? Well, me." Rava spread her arms: <em>here I am</em>. "I'm going to leave here with top marks, go to Harvard Law, and be summa there too. Then I'll do a few years in corporate law before I launch a nonprofit. I'm pretty but in a way that lets me fade into the background if I want to. I'm good in the sack. Kendall Roy is going to need a wife whose looks will age well and who can keep up with him but not compete with him. I'm ambitious, but I don't want Waystar. I just want the name, the money, and the connections."</p><p>"You're incredible." Shiv shook her head. "You want to, what, be the Amal to his George Clooney?"</p><p>"Or the Marcia to his Logan."</p><p>Shiv flinched. "Excuse me?"</p><p>"You think I don't know anything about your family? Unlike people who can coast along on their names and money, I do my homework."</p><p>It took every ounce of Shiv's self-control to keep from snarling at her like an animal. "Go fuck yourself. I've worked as hard as anyone here. And let me remind you that <em>you</em> came in here to ask <em>me</em> a favor. There's not buttering me up and then there's insulting me to my face." She gave Rava her best little twist of an un-smile. "If you want to be a Roy, you'll need to be a better negotiator."</p><p>Rava didn't falter. "You want everything to be nice and easy for you, don't you?" she said in that soft voice. "All right, I'll be nice and easy for you. I'll bend my knee to the queen. Please, Siobhan, would you mind doing me just this one little favor?"</p><p>Shiv bit her lip, smiling for real. The little note of pleading was all the sweeter because she knew how much Rava hated putting it in there. "And now I ask: what's in it for me?"</p><p>"I'm doing advanced chemistry classes. You're struggling with a basic lab, and I know you need that science credit to graduate. With a little boost from me, you'll get your grade up—not an A, with the midterm grade you posted, but an A-minus, probably."</p><p>"Are you kidding me?" Shiv coughed out a laugh. "You think you can—what? Tutor me? Or help me cheat?"</p><p>Rava lifted one shoulder, let it fall. "Up to you."</p><p>"Fuck. Off." Shiv lifted her chin. "I don't cheat and I don't let anyone take credit for my success. If I fail, I fail, but that's on me."</p><p>For the first time, Rava looked genuinely surprised. "Don't you have to bring home straight As?"</p><p>"Do you think my dad gives a shit?" Shiv immediately regretted saying something so revealing. Rava's face softened with what Shiv realized was sympathy. She felt her own face flush red. "Don't fucking <em>pity</em> me because my parents aren't Tiger Mom and Dad like yours."</p><p>Rava stared, then laughed. "Did you just try to be racist at me?"</p><p>"No!" Shiv snapped. She hadn't <em>meant</em> to, anyway. </p><p>"You're a fucking mess, Siobhan Roy." Rava shook her head. "I can't believe you have this whole school kissing your pretty white ass." Shiv grinned despite herself, and Rava gave her a quizzical look. "What?"</p><p>"I'm just picturing you puckering up to kiss my ass," Shiv said. "I don't think you could do it."</p><p>"I've done worse," Rava said, and this time she was the one who looked like she'd given away too much.</p><p>If there was anything Shiv's life had trained her for, it was exploiting weakness. "That," she said. "That's what I want."</p><p>"What is?" Rava asked, though her eyes said she knew.</p><p>"You." Shiv tossed her hair. "After all, how could I set my brother up with someone who might be a shitty lay?"</p><p>She watched conflicting emotions play across Rava's reflected face: disgust, old pain, wounded pride, ambition, perhaps even a flicker of desire. She waited, knowing ambition would win and feeling no need to hurry it along. She passed the time by imagining Rava's mouth on hers, those strong, skilled fingers inside her, and a tingle grew between her legs. She let it show on her face, lips parting slightly, eyes half-closed.</p><p>Finally Rava sighed. "All right," she said. "I'll fuck you, and you'll introduce me to Kendall at graduation." </p><p>"Agreed," Siobhan said. The tingle became a hum. "How's now for you?"</p><p>Rava shifted on the bed, and Shiv watched her suddenly became aware that she was on a bed—on Shiv's bed, with its immaculate black satin comforter and crisp white percale sheets. "Now's fine," Rava said. "We can get it over with."</p><p>Shiv stood and began unbuttoning her blouse. "That's definitely not something a shitty lay would say," she said.</p><p>"Oh, I forgot," Rava said, making no move to undress herself. "You like people to be nice to you."</p><p>"So does Kendall," Shiv said. "Why don't you pretend I'm him and see whether that gets you a little motivated?" She waved a hand. "Clothes off."</p><p>Rava undressed reluctantly. "By the way, I'm clean," she said, pausing with one thumb hooked under the elastic of her sensible cotton underwear.</p><p>"Same," Shiv said, stepping out of her French lace panties. "Come on, all of it."</p><p>"Fine, fine." Rava let the underwear fall and kicked it away. "Happy now?"</p><p>In a heartbeat Shiv was right up in her face, one hand pulling Rava's hair out of its bun and the other sliding around her hip. The hairpins scattered across her floor. "Yes," she breathed. Looking directly into Rava's eyes felt exhilaratingly risky. She wanted to grab Rava's mind from the inside and own it. She wanted to fall in. </p><p>"Fuck, Siobhan—" Rava stumbled back against the bed. Shiv followed her, forcing Rava to bow awkwardly backwards until her back rested on the slippery comforter, and straddled Rava's long legs. It turned out the woman was hot under her boring clothes. What a nice bonus.</p><p>"Call me Shiv," Shiv said. "Like the knife."</p><p>"Shiv," Rava said, breathless. Her hands scrabbled for purchase on the satin and she struggled to brace her feet so she wouldn't slide off the bed. "Shiv, let me up, please—"</p><p>"No, I like this." Shiv squeezed Rava's breasts and thumbed her nipples, and was rewarded with a gasp of pleasure. "Don't you?"</p><p>"I don't like—feeling like I'm going to fall!" Rava pulled away from Shiv's grasping hands and let herself slide down, landing gracelessly on her ass with her back against the side of the bed. </p><p>Shiv dropped to her knees, still straddling Rava's legs, and leaned forward to press her smoothly waxed cunt against Rava's face. She dug her hand into Rava's hair again and rubbed herself on Rava's mouth. </p><p>Rava gave a little gasping groan and grabbed Shiv's ass, pulling her closer. She began to lick almost wildly, drinking in Shiv's wetness and sucking on her clit like it was a little cock. Shiv shoved the comforter back so she could brace herself on the sheets and began to thrust her hips. Rava was <em>very</em> into that and her moans vibrated through Shiv's body, turning her on as much as Rava's eager mouth did.</p><p>"You like thinking about Kendall fucking your face?" Shiv asked. Rava whimpered against her. "Mm, I bet you do. Give me two fingers, up—yeah—ahhh." That made it even better, fucking and getting fucked all at once. Rava found her G-spot and began rubbing it steadily while sucking her clit. That was good, very good, but what Shiv was really getting off on was the mindfuck. </p><p>"My brother's cock in your mouth, hard and hot," she gasped. "Would you finger him too, right up his ass, while he put his cock down your throat? I bet you would." Rava's fingers pushing up harder into her said yes, she would. "I bet you'd deep-throat him and swallow his come, too. So eager to please." She felt a little shudder of anger or hurt pass through Rava, and oh, that was sweet, that got her suddenly so close to coming. "And if I came in your mouth, just like this, you'd drink it all down too." She was panting, right on the verge. "Take it all—yes, fuck—"</p><p>Shiv threw her head back and ground herself against Rava's face. Rava lapped at her clit just so, she was so close, and she shoved her hips forward like she really could fill Rava's mouth with her come. Like she really was as good as Kendall—like she could <em>be</em> Kendall if she just tried hard enough. </p><p>Rava pressed hard on her G-spot, sending a little jolt through it. Shiv cried out, clutching the bed, feeling something build up in her, not just orgasm but something more—it was right there, it was <em>right there</em>—</p><p>Her climax came crashing down, and then Rava pulled her fingers out and worked Shiv's clit with her clever lips and tongue and a river came gushing out of her, turning her inside out. Shiv pounded her fist on the bed, howling, almost in tears as her come flooded Rava's open mouth.</p><p>Her legs shook, but Rava gripped her ass and held her up, sucking on her oversensitive clit until Shiv wrenched away and sat back hard on her heels. "Fuck me," she managed. "Fuck me."</p><p>Rava wiped the back of her hand across her come-drenched face and smirked. Shiv couldn't begrudge her the smugness. No one had ever given her an orgasm that epic. She wasn't even sure what exactly had happened. Had she really squirted? She'd only ever heard about that as a thing women faked in pornos.</p><p>Dazed, she leaned forward and kissed Rava's sticky lips. The taste there wasn't just the usual taste of sex, wasn't (as she had feared for one horrified moment) piss, it was something new and different. She inhaled, smelling a tangy sweetness. She had really done it. She had fucked Rava's mouth and come in her throat, as good as any man.</p><p>Rava tolerated the kiss for a moment and then gently disengaged. "So," she said. "Not a shitty lay?"</p><p>Shiv laughed, breathless, disbelieving. "If I hadn't promised to introduce you to my brother," she said, "I'd keep you for myself."</p><p>Rava tilted her head a little, giving Shiv a steady look. "You could try," she said.</p><p>Shiv was suddenly aware that only one of them had been demolished. The experience she'd found earthshaking and transcendent was one she'd bought and paid for. As disheveled and messy as Rava was, that core of steel remained. She'd kept her end of the bargain, and there was nothing more to it for her than that.</p><p>Rava pulled herself out from between Shiv and the bed and got to her feet. She went into the bathroom, unselfconscious in her nudity; there was the sound of running water, and a moment later she emerged, face clean, hair neatly arranged. She pulled her boring clothes back on, walked out the door, and left Shiv kneeling by the bed with one hand pressed to her unkissed mouth.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>